


A Needed Conversation

by carley2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), George is just mentioned sorry, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carley2/pseuds/carley2
Summary: Sapnap visits Dream in the prison and the two have a much needed conversation...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	A Needed Conversation

“So...it all came to this, huh?” Sapnap laughs bitterly, “George and I...we were with you since the beginning of this goddamn server!”

Looking at his once best friend, iron bars and obsidian walls were the only things separating them. Dream sat in the prison cell, without any armor or weapons, just his regular hoodie and a mask to cover his face. He stared quietly at the younger teen.

“You got nothing to say, huh?” Glaring at the masked man, “Did having all that power fucked up your head that you forgot your friends? Your home?”

“Well, what do you want me to say Sapnap?” Dream spoke, his voice was soft yet held no regrets, “That ‘I’m sorry’? Because honestly I don’t see the point in all of that.”

Sapnap sighs, looking at the masked man, “What changed? What caused this rift between you and us? All those times we spent together, building the community house, forming a new nation, did they mean nothing to you?”

“That’s the thing Sapnap,” Dream laughs coldly, “Friendship, love, joy, all of that doesn’t mean anything. Not without power. It’s what Wilbur and Schlatt once believed before they died.”

“And look where that belief led them!” Sapnap exclaimed, pointing at Dream, “This...This greed for power, for control, it will only lead to you dying in the middle of gods know where!”

“I’m not like Wilbur and Schlatt,” Dream explains, “I own this server, this nation was supposed to be  _mine_ , not Tommy’s, not Wilbur’s, and definitely not Schlatt’s.”

Sapnap looked down, his voice filled with weariness, “Why do you want this power, Dream? What’s the point? I’m tired man, George is tired, everyone in this server don’t want another war, another bloodshed, we just want peace...even...even if it means keeping you here in this prison.”

“It’s funny how you hesitated there, Sapnap.” Dream’s voice filled with curiosity, “Do you still, perhaps, care for me? Sad that ‘widdle’ old Dream is stuck in this prison without anyone. Or are you scared that this is the last time you’ll see your friend, the person who’s been there with you since the beginning.”

Sapnap shook his head, “Now you’re just putting words in my mouth.”

Silence engulfed them for a moment as both men were lost in thoughts. As the moonlight illuminated the room, Sapnap spoke.

“Dream?”

“Yes, Sapnap?”

“There was some truth in what you said.” His eyes met with the cold white masked his once friend wore, “I missed you, and your stupid wheezing laugh, and your dumb flirts with George. I miss going on adventures, just the three of us. I miss all of that, all those moments we spent together. Most importantly, I miss my best friend...”

“...”

“I wished that things could’ve been more different.”

At sunrise, Sapnap was gone as Dream sighs, looking at the huge obsidian walls that contain him. He took off his masked, feeling his face for the first time in the while. Hands trailed over the scar that he got from his fight with Technoblade.

He often wonders how the crowned pig was, in his snowy cottage house with Phil. It must be nice, to have someone to care for, but he cut those ties. He wanted power and control, but no understood that. So now...he was alone, only the walls and sounds of echoes to keep him company.

Dream’s eyes widened as he noticed drops of water on the floor. 

“Wha-“ He chokes up as he realized it was tears.

His tears...

Why was he crying?

Thinking back on what Sapnap says, he whispered to the empty prison, “I...I miss it too...”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...hey! I made a thing:) hope you all like it!


End file.
